Face Off
by Face-Off
Summary: A friendly battle between two authors, both writing a series of corresponding yet unrelated one shots about John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to insanity. The fic you will be reading here is all part of a fic "Face Off" from two different authors, both who will be writing about John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan and the relationship between them. The trick to the "Face Off" is that each chapters' finishing sentence will be the one the other will have to use for their first sentence in the next one-shot. Hope I made sense and hope you enjoy. _

_Please leave reviews!_

**(Part 1) Author M.**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away lived a man who was quite unlike all others. He lived in solitude for most of his life and spent very little time outside the four walls of his dank, cramped, dingy, little home. The mounting years seemed to pass slowly for him; though everyday when he looked into the small cracked mirror of his den he noticed his youth gradually slipping away. He did this everyday until one day when his eyes reflected in the small, dirty mirror he saw youth no longer, only the wrinkles and evidence of the old man he had become; one with hands that wouldn't stop cramping and eyes that couldn't see much farther than the very end of his reddened round nose.

He knew his time was ending and he regretted nothing of his sheltered life, knowing his choice to live this way had been the right one to make. He knew in his heart, that the power and the knowledge he possessed were far too dangerous to be out there, released into the real world, and that life would be very different for all mankind if they had the power, as he did, to know what's to come.

"The Secret Keeper" they called him and factually he was. One man to each generation held the power of true prophecy in the Pegasus Galaxy and he felt blessed that the heavens had chosen him above all others, though he often wondered what kind of life he might have had if things were different.

He hobbled over towards his desk with his hand crafted wooden cane that was far too short for the length that he was and began rustling through the many pages of omens and "secrets" that he always scribbled down when the moment came. One particular prophecy had been troubling him as of late; often this happened when he saw something dark, though his worry was in vain since he had never broken his solemn oath of solitude.

He stared closely at the drawing he had sketched, practically pressing the paper to his face in order to see, and admired the detail in the woman's soft face and the man's messy hair. He wondered what their names were and smiled for moment, rubbing gently at the white whiskers on his chin. Then his eyes caught the words he had written beneath and the smile quickly faded away. There, written in his messy handwriting was: _"They will bring forth the end."_

Sometimes though, he knew, one phrase could mean a great many things.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Part 2) Author R**

_"Sometimes though, he knew, one phrase could mean a great many things."_

John paused, his grip tightening on the book he held.

_One phrase... _

"Teyla?"

John shifted forwards on his chair, closer to Teyla's bed. He placed his hand next to hers on top of the sheet.

"Can you even hear me?" He said quietly. He moved his hand to cover hers, wincing at how cold it was to the touch. Her skin was cold. Her lips were silent. The only sign she was still alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the sound of the machines monitoring her broken body.

John closed his eyes, his fingers tightening around her icy ones.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Teyla… I'm so sorry," John whispered, his eyes still closed. "One phrase… it would have been so easy to… I just didn't know how to… I'm so sorry."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her unchanged face, at her closed eyes and the bruises along her jaw, slowly fading to yellow. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you now," he said, forcing a light tone into his voice. "I'm sure you can hear me, but I wouldn't want to deprive you of the chance to look at me like I'm an idiot while I stumble over my words."

John looked back down at the book – the words were swimming in front of him. He let go of her hand to wipe away his unshed tears and cleared his throat.

"Okay, on with the story," he said. _"He turned back to face her, searching her face for any kind of indication that there had been a double meaning to her words."_

John reached out for Teyla's hand again, and threaded his fingers through hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Part 3) Author M**

John reached out for Teyla's hand again, and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Ready?!" he cried to her, looking back once over his shoulder at the horde of oncoming tribesmen and their beasts behind them; the warped snouts on their faces practically smoking with sweat and moisture from the relentless afternoon sun.

"Yes!" Teyla shouted back over the amassing din of the wild jungle surrounding them as she tightened her grip against his.

"GOOoooooooooooooo!" he called out as he yanked her along with him, throwing himself off the edge of the mountain, just as the beasts were coming dangerously close behind.

A deep rush filled them both as the ground disappeared from beneath them, the crashing whitecaps of the water below coming clearer and clearer into view. The drop was farther than either of them expected and although Teyla felt like screaming in anticipation the pressure of air was far too strong and she just barely remembered to close her mouth in time as they hit the water.

The sheer force of impact instantly separated them, their intertwined fingers flying free as each blindly grasped for the other. Sheppard felt the water streamline straight up his nose and he cringed in pain as they sunk deep underneath. The fast pace of the river immediately dragged them along at its merciless will, flipping and tossing them however it pleased.

Teyla managed to figure out which was way up and used all her strength to swim towards the shining beacon of sun, emerging the river top with a gasping choking breath and hair matted all around her face.

As she swung her head wildly around in search of Sheppard, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye just onshore as she was helplessly dragged by. She didn't have time to react as the large rock came hurtling out from the hand of one of the tribesmen, striking her right on the corner of her head.

It knocked her out instantly; blood streaking the water around her as she plummeted once again beneath its uncaring waves.

Sheppard had been less astute as Teyla in figuring out which way was up and by the time he surfaced, it was all he could do to grab the nearest wall of mountain and search heartily for Teyla all along the riverbank, calling her name as he continued to cough up water.

Nothing.

Then he saw her. She was strewn along the opposite side of the river, half on dry land, half in water, a leg and an arm still submerged and blood was evident even far across the water as it glinted brightly in the hot afternoon sun.

John took one deep breath and reentered the harsh water, straining every muscle in his already weary arms to cross the bank without being sucked back into the swirling quiet death.

When he reached the other side, he quickly picked her body up and carried her farther inland, examining the large gash on her forehead as he placed her back down on some dry grass under a nearby tree, kneeling beside her.

"Teyla? Teyla!" he called to her, placing his hand by her mouth to feel for her breath, though none came.

He immediately tilted her head back and began compressions to her chest, giving the time for any remaining water to exit her lungs. _One, two, three, four, five_…..Nothing. Sheppard breathed hard into her slightly open mouth and repeated the compressions, though the result was the same. _One, two, three, four, five_…..Nothing.

Ten times Sheppard did this, and each time it failed, his heart sank deeper and deeper into darkness no depths of the ocean could possibly comprehend.

Finally, he stopped, water still dripping from the ends of his hair and face and the noises around him filled his ears, echoing loudly inside his quiet head. The chirp of the birds, the splash of the water, the rustle of the trees, how could nature go on when Teyla lay here like this, he wondered.

_No………_

Though it trembled greatly, he raised a heavy fist in the air, holding it there over her still form for a moment before bringing it crashing down towards her with one great cry of desperation in his throat. He slammed it so hard into her chest that he could feel the bones of her rib cage splinter beneath.

She sat up like a shot, gasping and sputtering, blinking and coughing, and John grabbed her, almost afraid to believe his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Part 4) Author R**

She sat up like a shot, gasping and sputtering, blinking and coughing, and John grabbed her, almost afraid to believe his own eyes.

Teyla stared up at him angrily, and John hurriedly dropped his hand from her arm.

"JOHN!" Teyla yelled, the fury in her eyes making John jump back. Unfortunately, as he was crouching, this meant he just ended up falling back onto his behind.

"I'm sorry!" He cried quickly.

"Sorry?!" Teyla exclaimed heatedly. "That was my stomach!"

"I know that _now_," said John indignantly. He shrunk back when she glared at him. "I'm really sorry!" He squeaked.

Teyla glared at him for a moment longer and then looked down at her bare stomach, checking for any injuries. John's eyes travelled down as well – there was a small red mark marring the otherwise perfectly smooth, tan skin of her flat stomach… John's eyes snapped back up to Teyla's face, not wanting her to catch him checking her out while she was in so volatile a mood.

Luckily, she wasn't looking at him. John couldn't help stealing another look – man, he loved it when she wore those halter tops…

"I cannot believe you hit me with a shovel…" Teyla grumbled. John raised his eyes to hers just in time.

"I'm _sorry_," he repeated. "And it's a spade."

Teyla made a disbelieving noise in her throat and shook her head. She stood up suddenly, and John was showered in sand, cascading off her skirt. She glared at him again and started to walk away.

"You were _buried_, Teyla, I couldn't see you!" John said, jumping to his feet and hurrying after her.

Teyla rounded on him, and John skidded to a halt right in front of her. They had reached the water edge, just beyond where the waves were lapping against the shore.

"_You buried me_." Teyla's voice had dropped to dangerously low levels.

"You _asked_ me to!" John protested.

Teyla folded her arms. "I did not ask you to try and dig a hole through me!" She retorted.

"Yeah well I…" John lost most of his conviction while speaking, and mumbled the end of the sentence.

"Pardon?" Said Teyla testily.

John looked out over the glistening ocean. "I forgot where I'd buried you," he repeated. He looked up at Teyla – she was shaking her head slightly, eyeing him as though he were insane.

"I thought you were a few feet over!" He said, pointing behind him at where Teyla had emerged from the sand. "I was going to plant the Christmas tree in the hole, so that it would be there when you came up out of the sand…"

He was mumbling again, and staring down at his bare feet. He wriggled his toes, pushing the sand away until the balls of his feet were teetering on little canyons of their own making.

Suddenly, Teyla's toes appeared in front of his, on the other side of the canyons, and he looked back up at her, to find that she was much closer than before. And she was smiling.

"Well, it did not really hurt," she said softly, reaching up to run her hands across his chest.

John grinned. "Good," he said. He began to reach for Teyla's hips with the intention of pulling her closer and tasting that smile.

Teyla raised an eyebrow and shoved. John fell backwards and the only thing he got to taste was seawater.

In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming. 


	5. Chapter 5

SPOILERS for season four.

**(Part 5) Author M.**

In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming.

Kanan grabbed Teyla violently from besides him, whipping her hard against him and holding the still bloodied knife at her throat.

Although her face was full of panic, Teyla remained extremely still as she felt the warm edge of the blade press firmly against her flesh. Her eyes darted towards Sheppard who stood mere feet away, his P-90 held trained right at them.

"There's nowhere to go Kanan, its over now," Sheppard said with just the slightest air of fear in his voice. "Just let Teyla go and we can figure this out calmly, without anyone getting hurt."

Kanan made no sudden movements but slowly and purposefully placed Teyla's head between his own and the direction of the weapon aimed towards him. He occasionally flicked his eyes out from behind her head if only to ascertain which route held his best chance for escape out of the dark filthy room.

"Do not try to negotiate with me Colonel, I have been told of your false promises for reconciliation and hope. I am taking Teyla and the child with me and nothing is going to stand in my way….."

Sheppard readjusted his high-held weapon and squinted one eye as he retook aim, searching for the perfect shot. His heart hammered in his chest as all he kept seeing through the scope of his lens was Teyla's worried face.

"Kanan, this is your last warning. Release Teyla and the child, _or die,"_ Sheppard said, the dryness of his mouth starting to quickly overwhelm him as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Kanan's dark features seemed harried as he began to back away towards the nearest door while he remained ducked behind Teyla's swinging brown ponytail. The pack on his back that held the child started to squirm with its movement and soon the child began to wail loudly, a shrill bleating sound that sat harshly on everyone's ears.

Kanan had reached the doorway with Sheppard following close behind. Teyla's backward steps seemed hesitant but the blade still pressed firmly to her throat and the echoing cry of her newborn child kept her following without giving way.

"This is it Colonel Sheppard," Kanan said rudely. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to come any closer."

"And I'm afraid I can't allow you to go any further, " Sheppard said back coolly, as his throat tightened up with the thought of what he was about to do.

He took his eyes off Kanan for only a moment, and stared hard at Teyla, the lingering look saying more than he knew his words ever could. And then he took the shot, letting the bullet pierce right through Teyla's upper chest and sinking hard into Kanan's, dropping him to the floor in an instant.

As Sheppard rushed over to retrieve the wailing child from Kanan's motionless back, thoughts swirled in his head, taking in the severity of his decision as his eyes caught Teyla's moaning form.

Sometimes you had to risk it all.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd give this one a T rating…

**(Part 6) Author R**

_Sometimes you had to risk it all. _

John lounged back in his chair, one arm stretched languidly in front of him, his wrist on the table. His hand moved up and down as he tapped a poker chip on the table-top, the picture of casual confidence. Rodney sat opposite him, frowning at his cards. John's cards lay face down, in a neat pile next to his hand.

Ronon sat at the other edge of the small table, in between John and Rodney, and watched Rodney with an amused smirk on his face. John avoided looking at him. _The smug bastard_.

The three of them had been playing poker for almost four hours now, unwinding after a long week. After a while, they had grown tired of playing for poker chips that they never cashed in to anything, and Ronon had suggested a twist.

Where he'd heard about Strip Poker, John really didn't know.

They were playing a pretty made-up version of the game – they still bet with chips, but then whoever lost the hand also had to remove a piece of clothing. If all three of them were still in at the end of a hand, the winner chose which of the two losers had to strip. If anyone became bankrupt, they had to lose all their clothes.

John had never before noticed how good Ronon had got at poker. He'd only lost his boots, socks and wristband so far. Both John and Rodney were down to their boxers and t-shirts.

Rodney's frown deepened and he shook his head. "I fold," he said.

John was surprised, but he didn't let it show. They'd already had a couple of rounds of betting, and Rodney was starting to run low on chips.

Not as low as John, though. He had just enough for this hand and the next if he dropped out now, but he knew there was no way he'd get a hand this good again tonight.

_Sometimes you have to risk it all_¸ he repeated to himself.

"All in," he said, and pushed his small pile of chips forward. Ronon smirked and Rodney's eyebrows shot up. John went back to lounging in his chair.

_Moment of truth_.

John turned over his cards to reveal his hand – a full house, sevens and nines. Rodney whistled under his breath, and John raised an eyebrow at Ronon, who nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Good hand," he said. He started to smirk, and John felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. A moment later, Ronon turned over his hand to reveal a royal flush.

"OH COME ON!" John yelled indignantly as Rodney and Ronon started grinning like Cheshire cats. He had had _no _luck tonight!

"No, _you _come on," said Rodney.

"Yeah, off with it," said Ronon.

John glared at them and, grumbling, pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it onto the pile with the rest of his discarded clothes. He folded his arms over his bare chest and leant back in his chair again, still sulking.

"And the boxers," said Rodney.

John's glare deepened. "Not a chance," he said.

Rodney just smirked. "Hey, you made the rules," he said.

"Yeah, off with them Sheppard," said Ronon, also smirking.

John shook his head. "No, this is stupid," he said. "The only point of strip poker is to convince hot women to play with you and get _them _to strip."

"If you want, we could go find some hot women to come watch," said Ronon. Rodney started to laugh. Ronon also started to grin at the look of deepest loathing that John was giving him.

"Come on Sheppard, you lost fair and square," said Ronon.

"No one likes a shirker," said Rodney.

"I'm not a shirker!" Said John indignantly. "I just think this is stupid."

Rodney shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "Shirker."

"I'm gonna go round up some women…" Said Ronon, starting to get up.

John let out a frustrated growl. "Alright, _alright…_" He shifted his chair closer to the table and, as quickly as humanly possible, slid his boxers down his legs and threw them to join the rest of his clothes.

Both Ronon and Rodney started to laugh. John crossed his legs, folded his arms again, and went back to glaring at them.

"So, what now?" He said after they had sobered up slightly.

"We could all go for a run…" Said Ronon.

"Ha ha," responded John sarcastically. "How long do I have to be naked for, anyway?"

Ronon shrugged. "I dunno," he said. He looked at Rodney, who also shrugged. "It's usually until the other players have finished the game, right?" He said.

"Can you guys hurry it up then?" Said John grouchily. "I'm cold."

Ronon and Rodney's only response was to laugh again, though they stopped short when John's door chimes suddenly sounded.

The three of them looked at each other, wide-eyed. A second later, John jumped to his feet, reaching for his boxers.

Really, he should have expected what happened next.

"Come in!" Called out Ronon and Rodney cheerfully.

"What? No –"

But it was too late. The door slid open and Teyla walked in. John's boxers were still dangling from his hand.

"I've been looking – oh!" Teyla's jaw dropped and she froze.

Ronon and Rodney burst out laughing.

Teyla blushed and then blinked, quickly looking away. She was biting her lip, obviously trying not to smile. John saw red.

He snatched up his quilt from his bed and wrapped it round his middle, turning to face his traitorous team-mates.

"You are DEAD!!" He yelled at them. "I am going to KILL YOU!"

Rodney and Ronon just kept laughing. They were clutching at each other's arms to prevent themselves from falling off their seats.

John picked up one of his discarded boots and lobbed it at Rodney's head. He followed it by one aimed at Ronon.

"GET OUT!" He yelled, continuing to throw anything he could at them. They both jumped up and, still laughing, ran out of his quarters, Rodney pausing only to scoop up his clothes.

The door closed behind them and John was left alone, still holding the quilt round him, breathing hard. _They were so going to pay for that_.

It wasn't until she cleared her throat that John realised he was in fact _not _alone. Teyla stood in the corner watching him, looking highly amused.

John eyed her warily. "Um…"

"I apologise for my intrusion," she said primly. "I only just returned from the mainland."

John nodded. "No problem," he said. "Er, you're probably wondering why –"

"Not at all – you were playing strip poker," said Teyla.

John's eyes widened. "How do you know what strip poker is?" He asked, shocked.

Teyla smiled. "Women's poker night," she said. "I have played strip poker many times."

"Oh, right," said John weakly, trying very hard not to dwell on that particular piece of information. It was easier said than done.

"Perhaps next time I can join in with your game," said Teyla.

John's eyes widened again. "I think this was a one-off," he said.

Teyla nodded. "That is probably just as well," she said, smirking slightly. "I am very bad at it. Good night."

And with that she swept out of the room. John sank down onto the end of his bed, staring at the closing doors. On second thought, maybe strip poker _would _be a good team bonding exercise. For just the two of them.

John smirked and started to pick up his clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

SPOILERS for season four and I really **REALLY** could not think of anything suitable for Author R's last sentence - So anyways, I had a really hard time with this one as I'm sure you will be able to tell! Hopefully my next one will be better!! MUCH better.

**(Part 7) Author M.**

John smirked and started to pick up his clothes. 

As he began to dress, pulling his pants on and zipping his fly, the smirk started to fade as the events of the past day flew through his head.

_**I deserve this……I don't owe anybody anything…….. **_

He turned back and looked at the mane of brown hair covering the fluffy white pillow from the woman's still form where she remained sleeping on the large comfortable bed behind him.

She _was_ beautiful but still something felt wrong, severely wrong, and Sheppard knew it, though everything inside him wanted it to be right.

He sighed, taking one last look towards the woman, and walked slowly towards the door leading out.

Waving his hand over the crystals, he watched the door slide open with its soft hiss and walked out quickly into the halls of Atlantis.

It was late but not very late as he made his way towards his own quarters in hopes of getting a good nights sleep though the surprise he received when he arrived in his own hallway was like nothing he had expected.

Teyla stood outside his door, her back resting against the nearest wall and her hands placed carefully on her round tummy. Her eyes were closed and the dark circles around them reminded Sheppard how tired she must be though the intrigue within him grew strongly at her presence.

He made a point to accentuate his footsteps as he neared her and her eyes opened quickly at the sound. She straightened up as he approached and gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"Hello John."

"Hey Teyla, whats up?"

"I wish to speak with you, if that is all right.."

"Of course," he said waving his hand to open his own door. "Come on in…"

She entered first after he held a hand out politely and he watched her walk slowly inside, her hands never leaving her stomach.

When they were both inside and the door hissed shut behind him, she turned to him with an expression Sheppard could only describe as complex.

"So, what's this all about, Teyla? Are you okay?" His mind quickly roamed towards her physical state and hoped all was well with the child.

"Yes I am fine John and the baby is fine as well," she said noticing his gaze. "I….I needed to speak to you about us."

"Us?" he repeated strangely, confusion welling inside him.

_**What us? What the hell is she talking about...** _

"I feel I have deceived you in many ways John, by not telling you the truth a long time ago," she said calmly.

"The truth about what Teyla?" he replied back slowly as he became increasingly anxious with every passing moment, though he realized he probably sounded very stupid repeating everything she said.

_**What is she…… **_

_"_I understand that you and Larrin have been spending….time…together …." Her fingers twirled together tightly as they remained intertwined atop her belly.

John's face instantly went red as he had not been aware anyone had known about them yet, least of all Teyla.

"Um…."

"You do not need to explain yourself Colonel. This is not about you. This is about me," she said hurriedly as she saw his stammer. She looked down at the floor for a long moment before looking him straight in the eye and continuing.

"There are truths that exist that I have long since denied and though I may be emotional as of late, I feel honesty and openness is the right thing to do………I have feelings for you John, as much now as I once had. Long ago, I believed it possible that you might return those feelings, though after much time passed and nothing came from it, I put all such thoughts out of my head…."

_Is this a joke……. _

"Spending time with my people, Kanan and I became close friends and soon something more, as I put my heart aside and listened to reason. Kanan is the logical, appropriate choice, one that my people would rejoice for, and he has many great qualities that I admire and respect. He could be…..will be…a great husband and a great father to our child…."

_Stop, please stop…… _

"After my people's disappearance and the situation I find myself currently in, I saw very little of hope for my people and my child's father, but you were there for me, the way you always have been, and you lightened my heart of its heavy burden. All the feelings I thought I had buried away deep came crawling back. And as much as they are not what should be, nevertheless, they are true."

She watched his face, the splotchy red cheeks, the shifting eyes, and anxious teeth gnawing at his own lower lip and went on.

"I know my timing is not the best since you seem to be at the brink of a new relationship and I do not wish to interfere but I thought some of the air and unspoken tension between us could be lifted by my revealing of the truth and perhaps I can move past this once and for all."

She gave him a comforting smile seeing the confusion and emotion plastered on his warped, twisted face.

"You owe me nothing John."

John looked at her and spoke clearly for the first time.

"You're not the only one who's kept secrets Teyla..."


End file.
